Deseo carnal
by maestro jedi
Summary: la adolescencia levanta ciertos instintos que nos cuesta reprimir.
1. Chapter 1

Wirt observo el fino anillo entre sus dedos, y un leve pensamiento cruzo por su mente, antes de dejarlo depositado suavemente sobre el mostrador; suspiro cansado, era la quinta vez que veía ese anillo bailar entre sus dedos, y la razón era tan obvia que lo hacía sentir como un idiota.

Se dejo caer en el sillón, una vez que había dejado su mochila en la mesa de centro y prendió la televisión sin muchos ánimos, su madre no estaba y Gregory había ido a su clase de pintura, mientras el llegaba de su práctica de Clarinete, cerró los ojos y soñó, soñó en como seria en su forma humana, quizás fuera más alto que el, a lo mejor un poco más baja, aun que él prefería que fuera un poco mas bajita de estatura.

Se sonrojo, al pensar en cómo le hubiera encantado tenerla arrinconada, contra alguno de esos gigantescos arboles, con ella agarrando su pecho mientras el acariciaba su delicado mentón con su pulgar y le susurraba alguno que otro poema al oído, y sin previo aviso le robaba un beso, un beso con sabor a canela con miel.

Abrió los ojos y rápidamente alejo esa mano que había empezado a tocar en donde no debía, estaba otra vez duro, y eso no era recomendable mas a un en la sala de estar, tomo su mochila y subió a su habitación, soñaría despierto, buscando alguna que otra imagen, aferrándose a un sueño que quizás no volvería a pasar, a una necesitad creciente, en sentir otra vez el suave sonido de la que ahora él llamaba su Beatriz


	2. Chapter 2

Cerró los ojos y casi podía sentir la respiración de la chica contra su cuello, mientras acariciaba lentamente esa piel blanca como la porcelana, que parecía temblar ante su tacto.

-Wirt- gimió la chica.

Y entonces el chico despertó, de su trance hipnótico, tenía que dejar de fantasear así no era bueno para su salud, nada bueno en realidad. Dejo la revista de un lado, hasta el titulo era obvio cuál era su fetiche, red hot, tenía que admitirlo le encantaban las pelirrojas o para ser más claros le gustaba cierta pelirroja de sus recuerdos, ahora cada vez más fugaces.

Tomo un pañuelo y se limpió perezosamente, en retrospectiva no había estado mal, pero tampoco tan bien como lo recordaba.

Escupió y tomo su clarinete, necesitaba despejar su mente, sintió el frio instrumento debajo de sus dedos y se dejó llevar a otro mundo a otro instante, a otro lugar navegando por un rio, con su hermano menor dándose golpes como idiota disfrazado de tambor, con una rana cantando sobre su cabeza, y con la chica que amaba sin el saberlo en ese momento hablándole al odio, y sintió que por un segundo volvía a sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

\- - Wirt – exclamo lujuriosamente la chica en su oído al instante de mordisquearlo sensualmente – Wirt se mas gentil por favor – susurro entre gemidos de placer – es mi primera vez – sintió su piel arder ante esas palabras, y su libido subir hasta las nubes, estaba casi a punto de llegar a su clímax, podía sentir la respiración de su amada entre cortarse, podía sentir como quemaba su piel, estaba tan cerca tan cerca.

\- - Wirt – reclamo la maestra de algebra al instante de dejar caer su libro sobre el pupitre de su alumno – si eres tan amable de no roncar durante mi clase – recalco la educadora te estaría bastante agradecida hay otra gente que de verdad viene aprender –

El chico sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras intentaba que se lo tragara la tierra, definitivamente, tenía que dejar de pensar en Beatriz, dejar ir a su Beatriz, pero sería lo suficientemente fuerte, para conseguirlo, eso solo el tiempo lo podría decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió esas manos recorrer su pecho, y supo que no sentía nada por la dueña de las mismas, ni pasión ni deseo, ni si quiera compasión, simplemente lo volvería hacer con ella, porque así se lo dictaban sus instintos.

Beatriz había sido la cruz en su vida, una cruz que Wirt, intento sacar con resultados desastrosos, Sara fue su primera novia, la dulce Sara, la inocente, una relación de novela romántica, con pequeños detalles, un beso bajo la luna, y una primera vez, de cuento de hadas, sábanas blancas, pétalos de rosa, besos y mimos, quizás si viera sentido algo al penetrarla por primera vez, al ver su sonrojo, sus lágrimas de felicidad, pero cerrando los ojos, podía fingir que era su Beatriz, que esos gemidos de amor eran de su Beatriz, que esos gritos de placer eran de Beatriz.

Y algunos meses después, en un noviazgo de ensueño, engaño a Sara, con Kathleen, la cual era como una huracán, ambos eran poetas, ambos les gustaba el cine de arte, ambos buscaban en el sexo una respuesta que quizás lograran encontrar, su primera vez había sido caótica, en el cuarto de ella, con sus padres mirando televisión a dos cuartos de distancia, rápido rudo, mordidas, rasguños, experimento con ella casi todas las poses inimaginables, pero Kathleen, no era Beatriz, no era la salvaje Beatriz, no era la indomable Beatriz, y aun que imaginara que esas marcas y rasguños eran de su amada, la realidad lo regresaba cruelmente a sus vida.

Era obvio que algo bueno no podría salir de una vida vivida asi, después de todo no recordaba el nombre de esa chica de pelo rubio y piel morena, en la cual estaba viniéndose sin preservativo en su interior en ese preciso momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Pudo ver a la chica con la que había tenido sexo, hace unos momentos, estaba mal, definitivamente estaba muy mal, no sabía ni si quiera donde se encontraba, lo único que sabía era que posiblemente había tomado de mas, y que una chica con el pelo teñido de pelirroja estaba recostada en esa cama, camino al baño sin muchas ganas en realidad.

Se miró al espejo, para inmediatamente dejarse caer hacia atrás, hay delante de él, mirándolo fijamente desde la oscuridad más penetrante de lo más hondo de las pesadillas, se encontraba el causante de mucho sufrimiento, la bestia, lo miraba impávido, como si en el fondo esperaba que ese encuentro tuviera lugar.

\- - - Wirt – la voz podía escucharla retumbando entre las paredes, entre sus oídos, tan dentro de su mente – no teníamos que llegar a esta situación – enfatizo esa figura negra –tu que casi me vencisteis, ahora estas vencido por ti mismo que patético – su mente era un mar de recuerdos, cada uno más y más aterradores, cada uno más patético que el anterior – y a un así, ella te está esperando querido Wirt – una imagen entre tantas una luz, que incluso la bestia no podía oscurecer – qué pensaría si supiera la verdad, querido muchacho –

Beatriz, su Beatriz, se veía tan bella, tan hermosa, tan sensual, pudo sentir su sangre correr por sus venas y su corazón latir, al instante que la gigantesca bestia se aparecía delante de su persona.

\- - - Yo te puedo llevar con Beatriz – susurro el ser infernal – tu puedes estar con Beatriz – una linterna se materializo delante del chico, mientras el ser sonreía sutilmente – que me dices Wirt –

Una solitaria lagrima, escurrió por la mejilla del muchacho, antes de tomar la linterna.


	6. Chapter 6

El bosque se sentía diferente, más cargado de oscuridad, mas cargado de resentimiento - es increíble volver – susurro la voz oscura desde dentro de su mente, tocando levemente un árbol, sintiendo un leve grito de terror en su interior.

Algunos meses después, una sombra se adentraba en el bosque, sus padres siempre le recordaban, que no tenía que adentrase de noche en la oscuridad, a un que sabía que era por su propio bienestar, algo dentro de su interior la impulsaba para desobedecerlos, mas a un teniendo en cuenta que varios aldeanos había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias, demasiada a su parecer, ni si quiera la bestia, fue tan destructiva, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al recordarlo, negó levemente, porque en sus momentos de necesitad, pensaba siempre en Wirt, si había sido valiente al desafiar el solo a la bestia, pero también era miedoso, paranoico, dulce, tierno, sabia tocar el clarinete, y su sonrisa le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago.

Un leve suspiro abandono sus labios, sabia la respuesta, en realidad era la única respuesta, según su madre y hermanas, era una palabrita llamada AMOR.

Una mirada entre los árboles, y el sonido, espectral, le hizo pensar mejor su idea, pero no se asustó del todo, eso significaba que sus sospechas, eran las correctas, si lograba destruir esa linterna, todo volvería a la normalidad, agarro a un más firme el hacha, sabiendo que quizás, solo tendría una oportunidad.

\- - - Beatriz – susurro el viento gélido, de esa noche de luna azul.


	7. Chapter 7

Las sombras danzaban a su alrededor, arrastrando tras de sí, la poca luz, que su pequeña linterna de aceite proporcionaba, el frio era cada vez más intenso, y el viento parecía decir su nombre a cada paso que daba.

Era la única opción, se repetía mentalmente Beatriz, infundiéndose ella misma un poco de valor, mientras sostenía el hacha entre sus dedos, si ella no salvaba a lo desconocido, la bestia acabaría devorándolo todo a su paso, tan solo esperaba ser tan valiente como lo fue en su momento Wirt.

Una leve sonrisa demoniaca, se abría paso entre esos árboles de apariencia dantesca, mientras se cernía sobre la indefensa chica.

— Beatriz — susurro el viento justo detrás de su oreja derecha, ocasionando que la chica en cuestión girara a brutamente sobre sí misma, con el hacha en sentido contra reloj — Beatriz — volvió a susurrar esa voz, en medio de la más completa oscuridad, definitivamente sería una larga noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Beatriz sintió su corazón dejando de latir, ante la sorpresa que emergió entre la espesa niebla.

El ser camino lentamente entre la niebla, acercándose lentamente a la chica, sonriendo sutilmente, mientras una mano intentaba tocarle su mejilla derecha.

— Wirt — susurro la chica al instante, de sentir esa mano sobre su mejilla, y una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, ante la delicada y dulce caricia.

Acaricio lentamente, esa piel que tanto, había deseado tocar — Beatriz — susurro el chico por fin quedando a un paso de su amada.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, una ligera lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la chica a un caliente por el leve contacto, al instante de saltar hacia atrás y tomar su hacha un poco más fuerte.

Por qué dejándose ver entre la niebla, con la luz plateada de la luna, como único testigo, se encontraba Wirt, proyectando la oscura sombra de la bestia, mientras una sonrisa demoniaca, se apoderaba de ese rostro angelical.


	9. Chapter 9

Podía sentir la fría mano de Wirt, sobre su piel, generando un contraste por lo demás escalofriante, a un que sentir la respiración del chico sobre su oreja, y el cuerpo del mismo casi sobre el suyo, era algo que la estaba haciendo perder el control de sí misma y de sus emociones.

— Beatriz — un susurro lúgubre, casi indescriptible le puso de nueva cuenta la piel de gallina, al momento de pegar contra el árbol, ocasionándole un ligero malestar al poder sentir la áspera corteza raspar ligeramente su espalda.

Un ligero gritillo de sorpresa, salió de sus labios, ocasionando un leve sonrojo, al sentir la mano derecha de Wirt sobre su cadera, mientras la otra seguía acariciándole su mejilla — Espere tanto por este momento Beatriz — susurro el chico dándole una leve lamida en su oreja, ocasionado que la chica aventara al muchacho lejos de ella.

Amaba a Wirt, eso era seguro, deseaba besarlo, de eso no existía la menor duda, pero esa persona delante de ella, no era el dulce y algo torpe chico que conocía y amaba en secreto, la mirada amarillenta, esos tétricos cuernos casi como ramas de un árbol del averno, tomo el hacha entre sus manos, debía ser valiente por su familia, por el bosque en general, pero sobre todo las cosas por Wirt.

EL golpe llego de sorpresa, mientras era casi sometida sobre el piso, ocasionando que el hacha se clavara a escasos centímetros de sus manos, mientras una furiosa mano le restringía usar las propias, la bestia sonrió al lograr someter completamente a la furica pelirroja.

— Quise darle un bello recuerdo antes de morir — susurro desgarrando la pijama de la chica dejando al descubierto un poco de su blanca piel — pero si quieres que sea por las malas — abrió bruscamente las piernas de la chica, al instante que unas enredaderas evitaban que las cerrara — debo admitir algo — enfatizo la bestia mirándola por leves instantes con una lujuria animal — de todas las zorras que este chico se follo, seras la única que quizás valga la pena recordar —

Abrió sus ojos al instante de presenciar como su intimidad quedaba al aire, y con una mano le levanta sin pudor las caderas mientras la otra le abría la bragueta al pantalón de Wirt — Ahora Beatriz — Gruño la voz de Wirt mientras entraba sin ningún reparo dentro del cuerpo de su amada — Sabrás lo que en verdad lo desconocido —


End file.
